yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 30
Dragon of the Darkness Flame is the fifth episode of season 2 of YuYu Hakusho. It aired on May 15, 1993 in Japan and April 14, 2003 in the United States. Plot Koto calls for the next pair of fighters to step into the ring and Rokuyukai's leader, Zeru surprises Kurama and Kuwabara by entering on behalf of his team. Hiei volunteers to fight for Team Urameshi. Both fighters exchange trash talk prior to the fight. As soon as the match begins, Zeru tries to intimidate Hiei by emitting massive amounts of energy. Hiei merely laughs in response, and is soon forced to start dodging Zeru's fireball attacks. A portion of the upper deck of the stadium is destroyed as a result, along with a decent fraction of the audience. During a brief ceasefire, Zeru continues to emit heat energy, and then begins absorbing the flames into his own body, augmenting his already deadly abilities. With a great lunge, he puts his right arm through the midsection of Hiei, with the heat transfer setting Hiei ablaze. Then, with Hiei still airborne, he releases a massive ball of heat which makes direct contact with Hiei. Everyone sees the match as finished with Hiei appearing to be burnt to a crisp. Zeru then throws additional insult at Hiei, continuing to demonstrate his arrogance. Hiei is in fact, alive and smoldering as he gets back on his feet and begins preparation for his ultimate technique, Dragon of the Darkness Flame. As Hiei begins releasing his energy, as he lures the Dragon to the planes of the living, Kurama and Koenma express disbelief that Hiei is actually attempting the technique, given the difficulty and extreme danger involved. This will be the first time Hiei has ever performed the technique and everyone watches in horror-shocked awe as Hiei releases the Dragon. Zeru at last shows signs of fear as the attack closes in on him before engulfing him entirely, pulling him into oblivion. All that remains is an outline of Zeru's body where the Dragon burns out on contact. Afterwards, Kuwabara expressing fear of what Hiei could do with the Dragon in the future, but Hiei assures him his honor code prevents him from breaking their alliance. After Hiei is declared the winner, two members of Team Rokuyukai flee in fear of Hiei and are killed by the team's true team leader, Chu. He informs the crowd that the only reason he wasn't on the starting roster was because he lost at Paper, Rock, Scissors. Initially, everyone underestimates Chu as they cannot feel his complete energy, even when he dealt with his teammates. Koto calls for an opponent to enter the ring, and Yusuke surprises everyone by jumping energetically into the ring. The smell of alcohol awoke him from his recuperative slumber, and he prepares to fight Chu, showing that he still has his trademark cockiness and confident attitude. Soon after, the "kill Yusuke" chant begins. Both Hiei and Kurama feel that something feels off when it comes to Chu, suspecting that he is in fact the true team leader, a strong and formidable opponent. Chu, continues to drink during the prematch happenings and when he finally begins to engage Yusuke in battle, his drunkenness is revealed to be his strength. Yusuke is in for a tough match, for Chu is in fact a master at Suiken. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dark Tournament Saga Episodes